Elena Haynes
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: A new girl comes to move into Cartoon Network City. She is the daughter of the Pizza Boy Shop Diner owner, Phillip Haynes, and is named Elena. Elena hears about having an older brother who no one seems to want to talk to her about because of a certain dangerous adventure the former pizza boy once had before being locked up in The Arctic Circle Asylum.
1. Chapter 1

Down over at the Pizza Shop, Phillip Haynes, the owner was on the phone, talking to someone.

"What do you mean you're letting her stay with me?!" Phillip snapped to the other person on the phone with him. "I know, that, but-... **I KNOW YOU CAN'T EVEN WATCH YOUR OWN KID! FINE, GOODBYE!** " he then aggressively hung up.

"Who was that, Boss?" A worker asked him.

"My ex-wife, and she's gonna make me have full custody over our daughter." Phillip groaned.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, sir." the worker told him.

"It's a long story," Phillip told him. "After we got divorced, I gained custody of our son, Corey, and she gained custody of our daughter, Elena."

"I'm still sorry to hear about your son, hopefully Elena will be better..." the worker mumbled slightly.

"Oh, I know she will..." Phillip sighed. "There's no bond like a father and daughter."

"When will she get here?" the worker asked.

"Later on this afternoon, but I don't know if I should tell Elena about her older brother." Phillip replied.

"I would give it time, sir..." the worker suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right..." Phillip agreed on that.

* * *

Soon enough, later in the afternoon, Phillip waited outside for his daughter. He then saw a gray car coming his way and the car soon parked.

"Hello, Jean." Phillip narrowed his eyes at his ex-wife.

Jean narrowed her eyes back. "Phillip..."

"I need to get Elena, not just standing here and looking at you." Phillip impatiently told her.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself..." Jean scoffed, then called into the car. "Elena, hurry up, your father is waiting!"

"Okay, Mommy," A little girl's voice said and soon, said little girl came out of the car, with long brown hair that was tied with a red bow in an orange pumpkin T-Shirt, a purple skirt, pink stockings, and black dress shoes. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Hey, sweetie..." Phillip smiled and hugged Elena right back happily.

Jean had a half smile at the reunion, but still looked firm and sharp as always. "So, where is my son Corey?" she then asked her ex-husband.

"Corey?" Elena wondered.

"Um... He's on a delivery..." Phillip covered up, folding his arms with a small smirk. "Went to the Arctic Circle, won't be back for a while."

"Hmm... All right..." Jean replied. "Well, don't just stand there, get Elena's bags!"

Phillip rolled his eyes and collected his daughter's bags for her.

"Sheesh, you'd think they were still married..." a delivery boy whispered to a co-worker.

"Oh, yeah." The co-worker agreed.

"Hey, Daddy, can I go to the park?" Elena asked.

"Just a minute, sweetie." Phillip told her, politely.

Elena tried to be patient and waited while her father did what her mother told him to do.

"All right, I think she has everything," Jean replied. "And don't forget her medication, she has to take that every night! ...If you can remember."

"Yeah, yeah..." Phillip rolled his eyes. "I'm not an accidental parent like you!"

Jean and Phillip started to bicker while Elena tried to be patient, but felt a little sad and bored. Cindy came out of the magic store and hummed to herself as she held a black stick with white tips.

"JUST GO BACK TO BEING A LAZY SLOB!" Jean suddenly shouted.

"GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM, THE CEMETERY, FOR WITCHES!" Phillip retorted.

* * *

Elena wandered off and went to go see Cindy. Cindy took out a handbook and waved the wand in the process.

"Hi, I'm Elena Haynes." Elena smiled.

Cindy yelped and looked over to her. "Oh, hi..." she smiled. "I'm Cindy."

"What're you doing?" Elena asked.

"Oh, just practicing a magic act..." Cindy shrugged.

"Do you wanna be a magician when you grow up?" Elena asked.

"I actually wanna be a writer, but I like to do magic in my free time." Cindy smiled.

* * *

"Yeah, you better leave, you hag!" Phillip snapped once Jean started to leave, and he looked around for his daughter. "Elena? Where are you?"

"Over here, Daddy," Elena smiled as she appeared. "I just made a new friend!"

"Oh, that's nice..." Phillip walked over with a smile.

Cindy looked to Phillip. "Aren't you that pizza guy with a son who's locked up in an-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Phillip scolded as he covered Cindy's mouth. "Elena doesn't know yet."

"Know what?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I was just talking to this young lady about taking you to the park while Daddy is working?" Phillip smiled innocently.

"Oh, yay!" Elena cheered and rushed over already.

"Umm..." Cindy looked at Phillip.

"Here's 20 bucks if you keep your mouth shut." Philip bribed her.

Cindy took the money, put it in her pocket and walked off to join Elena.

* * *

 ** _At the park..._**

Bubbles, Autumn, and Jessie were all there and were on the swings.

"Um, hello?" Elena said as she came over to see the other three kids.

The three girls looked over.

Bubbles approached her first. "Hi!"

Elena jumped back, but not too much.

"What's your name?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm Elena Haynes." Elena smiled.

"I'm Bubbles Utonium." Bubbles smiled back.

"I'm Jessie Podemski." Jessie added.

 **'I'm Autumn Evans.'** Autumn replied.

"How come you don't talk?" Elena asked her.

 **'I'm born mute.'** Autumn told her.

"Oh, gosh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Elena pouted.

"And sitting over there on the bench are Jessie's sister, Sky, and Autumn's adoptive older sister, Jo." Bubbles told Elena about the teenagers.

Cindy smiled as Elena was already making friends on her first day in the city.

"Come play with us!" Bubbles beamed to Elena.

"Okay." Elena giggled.

Sarah was then suddenly shown and was using the swings that they were playing on before Elena came over.

"Excuse me, Sarah, but we were here first, so could you-" Jessie was about to politely ask.

" **NO!** " Sarah glared. "NOW BUZZ OFF, _LOSERS_!"

"Hey, Cindy, who's that girl?" Elena asked as she pointed to Sarah.

"Huh?" Cindy looked over. "Oh, that's Sarah..."

"Is she a nice person?" Elena wondered.

"As nice as a bumblebee on a honey spree..." Cindy muttered sarcastically, then spoke up for Elena. "She's not very nice, she bosses her brother around and lies to a lot of people just so she'll be their friend and abuse them!"

"That's terrible!" Elena gasped.

"Yes, and she's stolen our swings." Bubbles pouted.

"What?" Sarah sneered over to Autumn who came over to stop her. "Are you gonna do something about this, Mute?!"

Autumn soon took out a whistle and blew it. Cindy flinched from the whistle. Autumn stood with Bubbles, Cindy, and Elena then.

"What's a stupid whistle gonna do?" Sarah scoffed at Autumn.

"Yeah, what is a whistle going to do?" Elena wondered that herself.

 **'A very protective older sister is coming.'** Autumn looked at Elena with a smile.

Elena looked curious. Jo came down the streets and glared to Sarah, knowing she had to do something since Autumn was in the park with her.

"Wait a minute... Older sister..." Sarah said as her face soon became pale. "Oh, crap."

"What seems to be the trouble here?" Jo demanded.

"This girl stole swings from me and my new friends." Elena told Jo.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Jo glared to Sarah firmly.

"They're lying!" Sarah defended. "Who are you gonna believe, a stupid new kid or an honest girl like me?"

"You really think you're gonna win that question?" Jo rolled her eyes.

Cindy took Elena's hand and went with her, Bubbles, Jessie, and Autumn to let Jo deal with Sarah.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" Sarah screamed.

"Oh, you're gonna be..." Jo snarled.

"I was only joking around, honest." Sarah chuckled nervously.

"Yeaaahhh..." Jo replied sarcastically, before her eyes turned red.

* * *

"Um, Elena, check this out..." Cindy took out her handbook to distract the girl from Jo's transformations.

"Um... Cindy?" Elena said as she had something to confess. "Promise me that you won't laugh when I tell you this, but... I had ADD."

"Why would I laugh?" Cindy asked her.

Elena frowned and looked to her feet. "Some kids at home make fun of me for it..."

"Oh, well that's okay..." Cindy soothed. "People laugh at me all the time!"

"That's also why I take medication all the time, I was born with this..." Elena frowned.

"All right, kiddies, who wants to play?" Jo asked the group.

"Yaaay!" Bubbles and Jessie cheered in excitement.

Autumn then hugged her adoptive big sister.

"What can we play?" Cindy asked with a friendly smile.

"How about we play Fire the Toad Mouth?" Jo suggested, pointing to Sarah who was now tied up.

"How do you play that?" Bubbles asked.

"Easy, you pick up a fruit and hit the target like this." Jo said before picking up a grape and threw it, hitting Sarah.

Elena hid a giggle.

"Jo, that's mean..." Cindy frowned.

"She was mean first." Jo demanded.

Cindy sighed and shook her head.

"Who are you, Cupcake?" Jo asked once she looked at Elena.

"Elena Haynes, ma'am..." Elena said, shyly looking down at her feet.

"Haynes?" Jo asked. "Like Phillip Haynes at the pizza shop?"

"He's my daddy." Elena said with a smile.

"Oh, well, I didn't know he had another kid, especially his last-" Jo was about to say until Cindy shook her head to signal her not to mention that. "Oh... Never mind then."

"Kids in my old town usually made fun of me for my condition." Elena pouted.

"What condition?" Jo asked.

"I have ADD..." Elena whispered.

"ADD?" Jo asked before looking at Cindy. "What is that?"

"It's this medical disorder," Cindy explained. "It usually gives the patient a hard time to focus on one thing at a time and they can get easily distracted or forgettable about certain things."

"And... I didn't have any friends because of my condition..." Elena sniffled as a tear ran down her face. "Instead, they would just make fun of me."

"Aw, you poor kid," Jo frowned. "Don't worry; I'm not gonna hurt you or make fun of you."

"Thank you, ma'am," Elena then looked up to Jo. "Um, what's your name?"

"Jo Elliot, nice seein' ya, kid." Jo replied.

"Me too," Elena nodded before looking to Cindy now. "Thank you for being my friend."

Cindy blushed. "No problem... I always like to make a new friend."

"Well, come on, kiddos," Jo smirked as she put her arms around the two kids. "Let's go play Fire the Toad Mouth."

Elena giggled as she went off with Jo and Autumn to play this new game.

"I'll never understand people..." Cindy sighed as she walked off.

"I demand to be released **RIGHT NOW!** " Sarah demanded.

"This is fun!" Jessie giggled.

"I'm having fun." Bubbles smiled to her.

Autumn soon threw an apple, but missed.

"Haha, you missed!" Sarah smirked.

Autumn frowned at her fault. Jo took out a watermelon and threw it to Sarah's face. Jessie and Elena cheered that Jo was able to hit Sarah.

"That's not fair!" Sarah sputtered.

"Here, try it now." Jo told Autumn as she picked her up and gave her a banana.

Autumn then threw the banana and it hit Sarah in the face.

"HEY!" Sarah yelled.

"I've never played anything like this before." Elena giggled in delight.

"Well, in this time, you're gonna have lots of fun when you're with me, these tykes, or some of my other friends, especially Ed." Jo smiled before pointing to Autumn, Jessie, and Bubbles.

Elena giggled.

"Elena!" Phillip called from the pizza shop.

"Aw, I guess I gotta go now..." Elena frowned. "I'll see you guys later though..." she then ran off to join her father.

"Bye, Elena." Bubbles said to the new girl.

"We should play together again sometime." Jessie offered.

Autumn then waved with a smile.

"See you later, kiddo." Jo added.

"Get out of here!" Sarah glared. "I don't want to see you again, got it?!"

"Okay, if you say so..." Jo shrugged and walked off with the girls.

"That's more like it!" Sarah huffed, then realized she was still tied up. "Hey, let me go!"

"You told us to get out of here!" Jessie reminded her, narrowing her eyes at her. "So we are!"

"Yeah, Bossy Pants!" Bubbles added.

"LET ME GO, OR I'LL HAVE MY LAWYER SUE YOU, AND MY MOM IS THE LEADER OF THE PTA!" Sarah demanded.

The girls just kept walking away. Sarah yelled out in frustration, she then made Ed untie her.

* * *

"So, did you make any new friends?" Phillip asked Elena with a chuckle as he helped her upstairs to where he lived in his store.

"Uh-huh, I was friends with Cindy, Bubbles, Jessie, Autumn, and even Autumn's older sister, Jo." Elena nodded.

"Wow, you've made lots of new friends in one day." Phillip chuckled.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Elena spoke up.

"What's that, sweetheart?" Phillip asked her sweetly.

"Who is Corey?" Elena asked. "Is he my big brother?"

"How do you know about that?" Phillip asked her.

"Because Mommy said that I have an older brother." Elena replied.

"She did?" Phillip asked nervously.

Elena looked to her father. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Nothing, honey; I'll tell you later." Phillip replied, sounding a little nervous.

"Hmm..." Elena hummed about her father's answer.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, over at the Arctic Circle Asylum..._**

"Warden, we've got some bad news." A guard told the warden.

"Go on?" The warden replied.

"Well, Corey Haynes has escaped from his cell." The guard informed.

"Corey Haynes!?" the warden looked at him.

The guard nodded in fear.

"WHAT?!" The warden snapped. "HOW?!"

"We don't know, sir, honest!" The guard defended.

"I blame that harpoon he came with..." the warden grumbled. "Track him down NOW!"

"Sir, yes, sir," The guard said nervously. "Do you want me to track him down?"

"NOW!" the warden demanded. "With that lunatic on the loose, who knows who could be his next victim!?"

"He already got the priest, I don't want to die, sir!" The guard yelped.

"That's just a risk you're gonna have to take..." the warden said to him.

"Yes, sir..." The guard gulped nervously, trying not to be scared as he went outside to find the escaped prisoner, but much to his relief, he didn't seem to be around.

* * *

There was then a crazed laugh heard.

"Who's there?!" The guard demanded.

The mysterious stranger laughed, having a haunting echo.

"Oh, please, have mercy," The guard begged as he felt scared to death, especially since he was alone. "Why didn't I listen to my mother about joining The Police Academy?!"

The voice laughed and took him over while the guard screamed for dear life.

"SCREW THIS, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" The guard cried out before he tried to run away only to get caught by a harpoon. "No, please, don't hurt me! I have a wife and children! **NOOOO!** "


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Cindy came home to eat dinner.

"Hello, Cindy~" Shelly smiled.

"Hi, Mom..." Cindy said softly.

"We've made your favorite dinner." Shelly smiled.

Cindy had a small smile. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome dear," Shelly smiled back. "Tell me, how was your day?"

"I almost got killed today..." Cindy mumbled. "Eva Chantrey wanted to see me after school."

"Oh, dear," Shelly frowned. "Wait... Is she that one in gray sweats with a girlfriend?"

"No, that's Jo," Cindy shook her head. "Eva's the girl who grew up in a little village and took kickboxing lessons when she was a little kid."

"Oh... Well, why would she wanna do that?" Shelly asked firmly about Eva.

"Because I'm a butt monkey..." Cindy mumbled.

"A what?" Buddy asked her.

"I get hurt all the time..." Cindy explained. "I feel like the whole world's playing some kind of big practical joke on me."

"Oh, honey, that's not true," Shelly soothed as she hugged her daughter. "You're nowhere near as hurt by the world."

"Yes huh.." Cindy frowned.

"Your mother is right," Buddy agreed with his wife. "Ever since we've moved here, you've made some pretty awesome friends."

"I know, but I get unlucky a lot..." Cindy told her parents. "I swear, sometimes I feel like I'm cursed..."

"Hmm... Maybe there's a warlock who's picking on you..." Shelly suggested.

"What?" Cindy looked to her mother.

"Well, even though I wasn't really a witch, your grandmother let me visit the Netherworld sometimes," Shelly explained. "Some warlocks like to pick on defenseless mortals... Why don't you go and see what's up?"

"Oh, Mom, I don't know if I can go to the Supernatural Realm..." Cindy got nervous. "June has special permission since she's the Te Xuan Ze and all."

"Tell them your grandmother sent you..." Shelly stroked her hair gently.

Cindy sighed. "This is gonna be painful."

"By the way, Cindy, do you know anyone by the name of Corey Haynes?" Buddy asked. "Because he's just escaped from The Arctic Circle Asylum."

"Name sounds familiar..." Cindy said before she got up, finishing her dinner and going to their linen closet. "That's a little scary though..."

"We want you to stay indoors with the doors locked if we're not home when you get back from school," Shelly said to her before handing her a washcloth. "Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mom..." Cindy nodded, taking the washcloth curiously before she went through their closet to see that they in fact had a way to the Supernatural Realm.

Lightning flashed inside the closet as she entered it.

"Be careful, my dear.' Shelly wished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elena decided to explore the city and she soon found Robin and Kaitlin together, reading a comic book on The Cartoon Girls. She then decided to go over to the two girls. "Um, hello." she then spoke up to both of them.

Robin and Kaitlin looked up.

"Hi!" Robin smiled friendly.

"Hey..." Kaitlin quietly greeted.

"I'm Elena Haynes," Elena introduced. "It's nice to meet you."

Robin shook her hand. "I'm Robin Snyder, that's Kaitlin Hartman... Kaitlin, don't be rude..."

Kaitlin closed the book and also shook Elena's hand. "Sorry... I was just on a good chapter."

"Whatcha readin'?" Elena asked.

"Cartoon Girls," Kaitilin showed her comic book. "This is the one that tells their secret origins."

"I've heard about them on the news," Elena replied. "Who's your favorite hero?"

"I love Monster Girl," Kaitlin smirked. "She can kick butt just like me."

"I love Diva Dynamite because she's agile and flexible," Robin added. "And there's one superhero that we both really like, and that's..."

"Action Girl~..." Robin and Kaitlin then sighed dreamily together.

"I like Monster Girl," Elena smiled. "She feels like the older sister I've always wanted."

"Ya know, we got a junior group, we call ourselves the Cartoon Girls Rookies," Robin prompted. "Maybe you'd like to join us?"

"We have meetings in Robin's clubhouse after school sometimes," Kaitlin added.

"Oh, could I?" Elena blushed. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"Well, you have to meet with us first, but I'm sure you'll be let in." Kaitlin smiled to her.

"Well, I have a question," Elena said to the girls. "Have you guys ever met them in person before?"

"Not yet, but maybe someday..." Kaitlin smiled.

"We try all the time, but we never make it in time..." Robin added.

" **KAAAITLIIINNN!** " an elderly voice called.

Kaitlin groaned, then glared back at her house. "What do you want _now_ , Gramps?"

" **HOW DO I LIKE SOMETHING ON TOONFACE!?** " Gramps asked.

"Ugh..." Kaitlin face-palmed, then looked to her friends. "'Scuse me a sec..." she then ran inside the house.

Elena soon looked up on the roof and saw three figures, but when she blinked, they were gone. "Whoa..." she muttered in surprise.

"Something the matter, Elena?" Robin asked the girl.

"I thought I saw something on the roof." Elena said.

Robin looked with her, saw no one there, but then shrugged. "Are you going to the school?"

"Maybe, I don't know yet, but hopefully I do," Elena smiled. "Thanks for inviting me to your clubhouse."

"Sure!" Robin smiled. "Our friend Ashley's there too sometimes when she's not getting a manicure... I swear, that girl is like a teenager already."

"I already became friends with a teenager," Elena giggled. "Her name is Jo Elliot."

"Oh, you're lucky..." Robin chuckled. "Jo's cool."

Elena smiled back.

Kaitlin finally came back. "Sorry about that... You know old people and modern technology."

"Let's get out of here before your Gramps calls you again." Robin suggested.

The three girls then went off to the backyard to read their comic books in peace, even giving Elena some of their back issues to read and catch up on her Cartoon Girls knowledge.

"This is cool," Elena smiled before blushing hard. "Man, these girls are a tough group, especially Action Girl."

Kaitlin and Robin chuckled as they read their comics.

"I wonder where Cindy is?" Robin thought out loud.

"I'm sure she's fine." Kaitlin shrugged.

* * *

"Hello?" Cindy called as she entered a romantic sunset beach like area with fog. "Hello!?"

Skippy came out to see her, going under the limbo stick and smiled at her.

"Oh, um,... Where am I?" Cindy asked him.

Skippy pointed to the limbo stick and demonstrated a move to answer her question.

"Limbo..." Cindy said. "Right... Um, I need to get to the Supernatural Realm, could you take me there?"

Skippy then nodded before pointing to the washcloth.

"Oh, um, yeah, my mother said to bring this..." Cindy took out the washcloth.

Skippy took it from her and started to eat it, hungrily.

"Um... Okay..." Cindy said. "Is there anyone I could speak with?"

Skippy took her to the limbo stick and let her go first. Cindy bent her head back and walked under the stick and Skippy went after her.

* * *

"Hey, Skippy," Drell greeted before he soon looked down at Cindy. "Who's this little mortal?" he then asked.

Cindy gulped, a little frightened. "C-Cindy Butler..."

"Cindy Butler..." Drell tried to think. "Aren't you Malovea Youngblood's granddaughter?"

"Yes, sir..." Cindy smiled a little. "You know her?"

"Know her?" Drell chuckled. "Oh, man, I was lucky enough to spend the night with her..."

Cindy shivered. "Please, don't tell me more..."

"Anyway, I know why you're here," Drell told Cindy. "You're having bad luck because of me. I had to do it from a dare from The Council."

"What?" Cindy asked. "How did you-"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, little lady," Drell chuckled, ruffling up her hair, much to her annoyance. "You're my favorite victim though."

"What was the dare if I may ask?" Cindy asked, folding her arms as Skippy continued to eat the washcloth.

Skippy finished his little snack, then took out his pipe to relax himself.

"The dare was that I had to pick a victim to curse with bad luck for eight years, but the good news is that your eight years is coming to an end." Drell replied.

"Really...?" Cindy sounded pleased.

"Yep," Drell smiled for her. "Besides, after you got yourself a boyfriend, I thought you could finally catch a break. No offense, huh, mortal?"

Cindy shrugged and shook hands with him.

"Your grandmother wouldn't happen to be here, would she?" Drell asked.

"No, sir..." Cindy said.

Skippy bent down next to Cindy and took measurements for her.

"No, Skippy, you can't have the mortal." Drell glared to his silent friend.

Skippy soon snapped his fingers in defeat.

"But I have some more good news," Drell soon continued. "You may begin to love that town of Gumboot, they're gonna be cursed for the rest of their lives, including the principal and those kids."

"You'd do that for me?" Cindy asked.

"Anything for the Netherworld's hottest witch's granddaughter..." Drell chuckled. "You wanna see?"

"Oh, I don't like violence too much..." Cindy shrugged, shuffling her feet.

"Don't be such a Skippy, come on..." Drell took her hand, pulling her to his crystal ball.

"And then I said, 'no, you're impossible', and then he said 'no, you're impossible', and then I said..." Penelope said as she was using the crystal ball to make a long distance call to Atlantis to talk to a mermaid friend she had made.

* * *

They were now over at Cindy's old hometown, Gumboot, and they saw the Superintendent talking to the principal.

"You disgust me," The Superintendent glared. "You abuse my favorite kid who's very special, a lot more than these brats, Cindy Butler was always my favorite. So, guess what? **YOU'RE FIRED FOR GOOD!** "

"You can't do that to me!" Principal Timothy called.

"Oh, I'm afraid I can, clear out and shove out!" the Superintendent demanded.

Principal Timothy's secretary hid a giggle, serves him right...

"Before you pack your stuff, I want you to stay here a minute," The Superintendent told the principal before looking over to his secretary. "Excuse me, Miss, but would you send all of the teachers in?"

"Yes, sir..." the secretary nodded and went to make an announcement. "All teachers please report to Principal Timothy's office..."

The screen changed to the Atlantian mermaid.

"Hey, I'm still here!" the mermaid scowled.

"Penelope can't talk right now..." Drell told the mermaid and switched the crystal ball screen back into Gumboot Elementary School. "That girl is so grounded for using long distance..." he then muttered.

* * *

All of the teachers of Gumboot Elementary School then came into the office and all of them were confused.

"What's going on?!" A teacher demanded.

"Ms. Dunbar, perhaps you'd like to explain?" a gym coach sneered to her.

"The superintendent is here with news." the secretary explained.

"Ms. Dunbar, you may send them in." The Superintendent told the secretary.

Ms. Dunbar heard that and let the teachers inside to meet him. Principal Timothy was even crying as he carried a box of his old stuff.

"See ya, Boss..." Ms. Dunbar smirked to him.

"Hello, teachers!" The Superintendent greeted before glaring. "Or should I say 'retired citizens'?"

Cindy shrugged. "Okay."

Drell conjured up a large popcorn bucket for them to share.

Cindy ate some and smiled happily. "Ooh, I love extra butter!"

Drell smiled to her.

"Daddy, I need to use the crystal ball!" Penelope whined as she was imprisoned in an hourglass to punish her for abusing the crystal ball calling system.

"Not now, Penelope, later." Drell told her.

Penelope screamed out.

Drell snapped his fingers to make her lips form into a zipper and he shut them. "Spoiled brat..."

'Um, is she okay?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah, she's going through puberty..." Drell folded his arms.

"What do you mean 'retired citizens'?" A teacher asked the superintendent.

"Meaning that you **STUPID, SAD EXCUSES FOR TEACHERS, ARE ALL FIRED!** " The Superintendent snapped.

"See, Cindy?" Drell nudged the girl. "What do you think?"

"Very interesting..." Cindy chuckled at the jerks' misfortunes.

"Ah, I don't blame you for hating that place," Drell put his arm around her. "It's a crapsack world... They only picked on you because you were different..."

"Why would such a town exist?" Cindy sighed.

"You know how in Greek mythology that the gods and goddesses pick on innocent mortals for laughs?" Drell asked her.

Cindy nodded.

"Well, Gumboot is the land where many of those innocent mortals lived..." Drell admitted. "So, the founder lost his mind and then everybody native to there is mean and vengeful because of that. As for the kids, their parents found out about this and got very angry with them, smashed their cell phones, and grounded them until they would reach the age of 40."

"Dang..." Cindy cringed.

"I'm sorry for cursing you and all, but I promise, when you become a successful authoress when you grow up, that will all just be a painful and simple memory..." Drell smiled to her.

"Wow, Drell, you're really nice..." Cindy smiled back. "I take back everything I said about you."

Drell narrowed his eyes suddenly. "What have you said about me?"

"Uhh... I gotta go!" Cindy stood up and tried to run away.

 **'I made your favorite dinner, Drell.'** Skippy leaned in with a cutesy smile.

"Thanks, Skippy, you're awesome." Drell then smiled as he forgot all about Cindy now.

Cindy wiped her forehead in relief as she went back home. Drell then left to join Skippy for dinner. Penelope muffled and pounded against the glass. Skippy gasped, he then took out Penelope's wand and zapped her out of the hourglass with her mouth back to normal.

"Thanks, Uncle Skippy..." Penelope smiled and hugged him.

Skippy then smiled back and kissed her cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the group, including Cindy, were hanging out in the hallway in school.

"Guys! Guys!" Jimmy cried out as he ran up to his new friends with a newspaper at hand.

"What is it, Jimmy?" Double D asked.

"Corey Haynes AKA Pizza Boy has escaped from the asylum!" Jimmy replied.

"Are you sure!?" Double D took the paper.

"That maniac is out there!" Jimmy was shaking.

"Now, calm down," June put her hands on his shoulders. "It took him forever to get to the Arctic Circle, he'll never catch us in time... I'll make sure of it?"

"Aaaugh!" Chicken panicked. "A MANIAC IS ON THE LOOSE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE, CHICKEN!" Lightning added.

"I NEVER GOT TO TELL JADE I LOVE HER!" Scott added.

"Yes you have..." Jade said, standing in the background. "At least three times a day..."

"Oh," Scott chuckled to his girlfriend. "Did I mention that I love you, Jade?"

Jade giggled and walked off as she went to her locker.

"We need some help..." Cindy commented, though she didn't know who this Pizza Boy was like the others.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Eddy cried out.

"HE'S GONNA DESTROY US ALL!" Billy added. "DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL! DESTROY US ALL!"

"I hope he goes for Billy first..." Mandy narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Don't worry, Mandy, I'll save you!" Irwin promised.

Mandy rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Aaaugh!" Anne Maria screamed. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Don't worry, Baby Cakes, I'll protect ya from this maniac." Johnny comforted as he struck poses.

"Oh, Ed, I don't want to die!" Dee Dee cried.

"What are you doing, Cindy?" Jimmy asked as the girl took out her emergency cell phone.

"Looking for some help." Cindy said as she used her phone which was mostly just to call home or 9-1-1.

"Maybe it's busy, Cindy." Justine said to her as the phone didn't seem to work.

"Wait a minute... Haynes..." Jo said before gasping. "That's Elena's brother!"

"Who's Elena, Cindy?" Eddy asked.

Cindy just gave him a look.

"She's this new girl who just moved into town and she has ADD." Jo replied.

"A what now...?" Duncan asked out of confusion.

"We'll explain later, but right now, IT'S TIME TO PANIC!" Double D replied.

"RUN, CINDY, RUN!"' Eddy told the younger girl.

"Eddy, you're scaring Cindy, she probably doesn't even know who Pizza Boy is." Brianna scolded.

"Who cares?!" Eddy replied. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!"

"Can't we have one day where no one nearly dies!?" Cindy squealed.

 ** _"Attention, students, I've just heard that Pizza Boy has escaped from the news from the asylum, I have one word of advice,"_ **Skarr told his students on the PA before he soon yelled out in mass hysteria. **_"PANIC! PANIC! PAAAANIIIIC!"_**

Alarms blared throughout the school and the students rushed all over the hallways. Everybody then ran out of the school doors and went to the safety of their homes. Cindy sighed, slowly walking out and walking down the sidewalk to her house.

"Cindy, we're going to Duncan and Abby's house for safety!" Eddy said as he grabbed the girl. "YOU'RE COMING WITH US!"' he then dragged her over to the delinquent siblings' house.

Cindy sighed as she was dragged along.

* * *

The group, including Autumn, The Rowdyruff Boys, and Jessie, were over in Duncan and Abby's house.

"Does this mean we're going to die?" Boomer frowned.

"Oh, Boomer, it's okay." Justine soothed as she hugged the blonde Rowdyruff Boy.

"Hey, guys, I got Cindy." Eddy said as he came in.

"Sky, are we gonna die?" Jessie asked as she looked up at her older sister.

"Sweetie..." Sky put her hand on her younger sister's shoulder.

Jessie smiled and looked up to her.

"Maybe..." Sky frowned then and started to cry.

"Can someone please tell me what's so scary about a delivery boy?" Cindy asked. "What happened, did none of you tip him?"

That made the group even more scared that she had brought that up unintentionally.

"Was it something I said?" Cindy frowned.

"Oh, my God, we forgot about Elena!" Jo then panicked.

"Has anyone seen her!?" Justine asked.

"I'll go get her..." Cindy offered.

"Cindy, you get in a lot of trouble, it might be worse on you..." Jimmy said to her.

"I got a pretty good hunch that I'm gonna have luck on my side this time..." Cindy insisted.

"In the mean time..." Abby said before she then brought out a gun and began to load it.

" **WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN?!** " Double D asked.

"Hey, somebody needs to bring that maniac down." Duncan shrugged.

"Yes, but WHY DO YOU HAVE THAT!?" Double D panicked. "YOU COULD KILL SOMEONE!"

"Guns don't kill people, Chuck Norris kills people." Abby muttered as she clicked the gun, but didn't shoot it yet.

"Oh, I hate guns..." Cindy moaned once she saw Abby's choice of weapon.

"I'm going in." Mike soon narrowed her eyes.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked her like she was crazy.

"I'm going out and rescuing Elena." Mike defended.

"Mike, it's suicide!" Dee Dee cried out.

"Who says that Mike Mazinsky is gonna rescue her?" Mike whispered to the ballerina.

"Uhmmm..." Dee Dee looked lost a moment.

"You know... Action Girl..." June hinted.

"Where is she?" Dee Dee then asked.

June and Mike face-palmed.

"I'll go look for her..." Mike rolled her eyes, and she then jumped out the window.

"Did she just jump out the window?" Brick asked.

"We do that all the time!" Boomer reminded him.

"Shut up, Boomer." Brick glared.

Butch then smacked Boomer upside his head. Brick then did the same.

"WAAAAH!" Boomer cried.

Justine picked up Boomer and comforted him in a hug, glancing at Brick and Butch for hurting poor Boomer again.

"Sorry, Boomer." Brick and Butch told their little brother.

Eddy soon snickered until Abby hit him on the head with her gun. "Ow! What'd I do?!" he then glared.

* * *

Action Girl then appeared from behind the shadows and was now behind Duncan. "Hello." she then greeted.

Duncan turned his head. "Hey, Action Girl, right on cue."

Action Girl walked over. "So, what seems to be the trouble?"

"Action Girl, thank goodness, Pizza Boy's escaped from the asylum and he could be anywhere by now!" Dee Dee frantically told the superhero.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine," Action Girl reassured. "Oh, did you know that he's also Elena's older brother?"

"WHAT!?" the others gaped at her.

"Who is the Pizza Boy?" Cindy asked.

"I can't believe it," Brick folded his arms. "Those two are related!"

"Who's the pizza boy?" Cindy asked again.

"This has been the craziest day..." Double D whimpered.

"Who's the pizza boy?" Cindy asked, getting angry that she was ignored.

"I never got to tell Frida I loved her!" Eddy panicked.

" **WHO IS PIZZA BOY!?** " Cindy yelled, then started to cry that she would never know. "Who is the pizza boy? Someone PLEASE tell me!"

"It's a long story." Dee Dee told Cindy.

"Please tell me, I hate it when you guys don't tell me stuff..." Cindy begged. "I can take it..."

"You sure?" June asked.

"I have a brother in jail, I can take anything." Cindy reassured.

"All right, we'll tell, but don't scream." Duncan told her.

"When have I ever screamed?" Cindy rolled her eyes a little.

* * *

 ** _A brief moment in the Supernatural Realm..._**

"Cue the clip show..." Drell said as he took out a pile of orbs and shoved them through his crystal ball to remind the others of all the times Cindy had screamed or freaked out due to being a cowardly child. "See, what did I tell you?"

Skippy rolled his eyes. 'Don't you have a job to get to?'

"Don't you have a bat nymph to bone?" Drell retorted.

Skippy blushed and bit his lip at that.

* * *

Everyone then told Cindy everything about Pizza Boy and why they were scared.

"And then, he killed The Priest." Eddy soon concluded.

Cindy's eyes widened and her jaw was dropped, she then took a breath. "Maybe I should've been better off not knowing..." she then said in a fragile and frightened tone of voice.

"You don't need to worry anymore." Action Girl promised.

"Are we really gonna die, Action Girl?" Jessie pouted.

"No one is going to die, I might facing Pizza Boy, but that's a sacrifice I'm willing to make if it means saving all of you." Action Girl replied.

"What about Elena?" Sammy asked.

"Guys, when have I ever failed saving someone?" Action Girl rhetorically asked, then continued after they did not answer her. "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"Can I still use this?" Abby asked as she showed them the gun.

"Put that thing away!" Duncan scolded her. "There are like children here!" He then brought out a machine gun. "Here, use this."

"All right!" Abby put the gun in her pocket and took the machine gun.

"Put that away, you don't need it." Action Girl said.

"You guys are no fun..." Abby folded her arms.

"I know what I'm doing." Action Girl promised them.

"He's not that crazy." Dawn soon spoke up, standing right beside the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Don't do that!" Brick and Butch screamed.

"Hi, Dawn!" Boomer waved to the moonchild.

"Uh, what do you mean, Dawn?" Action Girl asked.

"He's been hurt a lot as a child," Dawn said, referring to Pizza Boy. "Especially when his parents fought a lot."

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked.

"Can we just beat him up?" Duncan asked.

"Duncan, violence doesn't solve anything," Dawn scolded before looking to the superhero in the room. "Action Girl, may I join you on this mission?"

"Yes, you may." Action Girl allowed, it was obvious why Dawn would come along.

"Thank you, Action Girl." Dawn smiled.

"The rest of you will gather up citizens and put them in a shelter." Action Girl then told the other people in the group.

The others nodded, a little fearfully, but they agreed to do whatever Action Girl would tell them.

"Dawn, come with me." Action Girl instructed.

Dawn nodded to her and followed her outside the Nelson house.

* * *

"There goes two brave people." Butch said in a mournful voice.

"I don't want them to die!" Boomer cried. "They're nice people!"

"It's okay, Boomer." Brick actually soothed and hugged his youngest brother.

Boomer sniffled, clinging to his brother. Jessie and Sky held each other, hoping nothing bad would happen to Action Girl or Dawn.

 _'Be careful, Mike.'_ June and Dee Dee thought to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

"Action Girl, wait," Dawn said as she walked with the superhero. "I sense Elena's aura right by the pizza shop and her father as well. Should we tell them?" she then wondered if that would be a good idea or not.

"I'm not sure..." Action Girl hummed.

"Daddy!" Elena piped up as she saw the duo. "Look, there's Action Girl, look!"

"Hang on, sweetheart..." Phillip said as he was giving another customer a pizza box. "Have a good day!"

The customer took the box and left.

"Now, what's going on, honey?" Phillip asked his daughter.

"It's Action Girl!" Elena piped up. "I see Action Girl!"

Phillip rubbed his eyes and took a look outside the window. "Huh, I wonder what she's doing here for?" he then pondered out loud.

"Can I go talk to her and ask for an autograph?" Elena asked. "Please, Daddy?"

"I dunno, hon..." Phillip rubbed the back of his head.

Action Girl and Dawn then walked into the pizza shop.

"Hello, there," Phillip greeted them with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"We have a problem, sir." Action Girl told the owner.

"Oh, my gosh, you're Action Girl!" Elena squealed. "I love you! You're my favorite hero next to Monster Girl! Can I hug you? Can I have your autograph?"

"Later, but right now, both of you are in danger." Action Girl warned the father and daughter.

"What is it?" Phillip asked out of concern.

"Could I speak to you alone?" Action Girl asked.

"Sure, um, what is it...?" Phillip asked.

"I'm afraid that your son has escaped from The Asylum." Action Girl informed.

Phillip looked alarmed. "A-A-Are you sure?" he then asked as he looked a little sick to his stomach now.

"I'm afraid so, sir," Action Girl nodded. "But, um, I do have this one question: does she know about him or having a brother?"

"No, not yet..." Phillip sighed sharply. "I don't plan to tell her, but I am a little scared."

"We will stop him for you." Action Girl promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was taking many citizens into a helpful shelter.

"Oh, Cindy, thank goodness you're all right." Shelly cooed as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh, Cindy, are you okay?" Buddy added.

"I'm fine..." Cindy sighed. "Just really tired."

"EVERYONE GET INTO THE SHELTER RIGHT NOW!" June yelled out.

"I don't want to die!" Lightning cried out.

"I need to tell Veronica that I love her!" Flem added.

"Aw, Jade, yer okay!" Tex smiled as he saw and hugged his granddaughter.

"I'm all right, Grandpa." Jade smiled back.

"Yes, sir, she was safe with me." Scott added.

"Hm... Not a bad move, Wallis..." Tex smirked to his granddaughter's boyfriend. "Maybe ya ain't so dense after all."

"Wait, what?!" Scott asked.

"Uh-oh," Earl said as he and Flem accidentally bumped into the old cowboy. "Sorry, sir."

Tex flinched and glared back at them. "Watch it, boys!"

Flem and Earl soon gulped and ran away.

* * *

"You seem calm, Yumi." Finn said as he looked to the goth girl as she didn't seem to panic with the others.

"Eh, Ami and I have been through worse..." Yumi shrugged in deadpan.

"You're not afraid of the lunatic then?" Finn asked her.

"No, not really." Yumi replied.

"If you're not afraid, then I dare you to fight him, Emo!" Heather challenged the goth girl.

"Right, like I'm taking orders from a girl who has no life and never will." Yumi scoffed.

"At least I have parents!" Heather retorted.

"At least I have people who _like_ me." Yumi retorted back.

"Well, at least I'm popular!" Heather snapped.

Yumi soon growled and grabbed Heather by her shirt. "Leave me alone or else I will make sure you stay bald for the rest of your life!" she then growled and suddenly, her eyes turned red and black.

"Yumi, your eyes!" Finn cried out.

"What about them?" Yumi asked him.

"They're red and black!" Finn pointed out.

"WHAT?!" Yumi snapped.

"Yumi, are you okay?!" Ami panicked.

"Yeah, I'm all right..." Yumi said before her eyes soon changed back to normal.

"You're a freak, Emo." Heather glared.

"Aw, SHUT UP!" Yumi glared back.

* * *

"You're safe, Cindy!" Dee Dee beamed as she hugged the younger girl.

"CINDY IS SAFE, DEE DEE!" Ed cheered.

"YAY, CINDY IS OKAY!" Dee Dee cheered back.

"Cindy!" Kaitlin, Robin, and Ashley called out as they came to see their friend.

"Are you all right?" Ashley asked.

"We were worried about you." Robin added.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Ashley then panicked.

"Calm down, you're scaring Cindy." Kaitlin told the girl, shaking her by her shoulders.

"Sorry, Cindy." Ashley sheepishly said.

Cindy groaned and rubbed her eyes. "I just wanna go home."

"Don't worry, Cindy, everything is going to be fine." June promised her.

"It better be," Cindy groaned. "I'm missing my programs!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Action Girl and Dawn were talking with Phillip about the whole situation.

"And we want you guys to take to shelter." Dawn soon concluded.

"Where is it?" Phillip asked in concern as he got Elena's personal stuff together in a backpack as quickly as possible.

"Our friends will tell you." Dawn said.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Come on, hon, we have to get goin'." Phillip told her.

"But why?" Elena pouted.

"Because we're in danger." Phillip frowned.

"But what's going on?" Elena asked.

"It's your older brother..." Phillip said softly.

"My what?!" Elena asked out of shock.

"I'm sorry if I never told you about this, honey, I'm really sorry." Phillip frowned.

Justine, the Rowdyruff Boys, and Cindy soon came over to the pizza shop.

"Come on, you guys, we gotta get going." Justine instructed.

"Hi, Cindy!" Elena smiled to the girl she was friends with.

"Oh, it's you," Phillip said once he saw Cindy. "Thank you for being Elena's friend. Now I won't have to stuff you in a pizza box, little girl."

Cindy gulped to that, not even wanting to imagine why he would do that.

"Daddy, why can't I see my big brother?" Elena asked.

"It's a long story," Phillip told her before looking to Cindy. "Little girl, please, take Elena to the shelter!"

"But Daddy, I need my big brother," Elena pouted. "I want to see him."

"Action Girl!" Dawn gasped from afar. "He's here!"

"Well, it's time," Action Girl said. "Justine, Boys, Cindy, take Phillip and Elena to the shelter, NOW!"

Cindy nodded and left with them to do as told.

"Let's go, Dawn." Action Girl told the moonchild.

"Right." Dawn agreed.

Unknown to them, Elena was following them. Action Girl and Dawn went one way with Elena behind them while Cindy took Justine and the Boys with her another way to the shelter.

* * *

A whole bunch of the SWAT Team then arrived into the city.

"All right, men, it's time to take that maniac down for good." The General commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The men called back.

"Action Girl, Corey is on the roof." Dawn reported.

"Let's go." Action Girl nodded.

The two girls soon headed up to the roof with Elena still following them.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang was taking everyone to safety.

"COME ON, PEOPLE!" Jo called out. "MOVE IT! MOVE IT! **GO! GO! GO!** "

"Cindy, there you are, but where's Elena?" Double D asked.

"She was right behind us..." Boomer memorized.

"Weren't you supposed to get Elena, Cindy?!" Eddy asked.

Cindy's eyes widened as she didn't realize that Elena had somehow wandered off.

"Excuse me, little girl, I need to ask you a question," The General said once he came to see Cindy and showed her a picture of Pizza Boy. "Have you seen this guy?"

"Uhhh..." Cindy shrugged.

"Well, do you know Elena Haynes?" The General then asked.

"Sorta..." Cindy shrugged again.

"General, sir, we've found Corey Haynes," A man told the general. "He's up on the roof."

"All right," The General said before patting Cindy on the head. "Thank you for your cooperation, little girl. Let's go, men!"

"Wait, what about Elena?!" Dee Dee cried out.

"We're going to take that girl as well." The General replied.

"Where are you gonna take her!?" Cindy cried out.

"That, little girl, is none of your business, so stay out of our way, got it?!" The General glared.

"But!" Cindy cried.

" **BUT _WHAT_ , LITTLE GIRL?!**" The General snapped.

Cindy flinched in fear then. "Don't let her get hurt, okay...?"

"No promises." The General said.

"Sir, we have a problem," The man from earlier said. "Action Girl is gonna fight that lunatic!"

"What?! Why is _she_ helping?!" The General asked before looking to Cindy. "Do you know, little girl?"

"She's a hero...?" Cindy shrugged like it was obvious.

"Why did she have to com?!" The General snapped. " ** _HER_**?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Dawn and Action Girl were heading up to the roof.

"We're getting close, Action Girl." Dawn said.

"Nice work as always, Dawn." Action Girl replied.

"Thank you..." Dawn smiled before until she sensed something. "Wait a minute! I sense someone else as well... What are you doing here, Elena?"

"Um... Hello." Elena said once she came out of hiding.

"What're you doing here!?" Action Girl looked at her. "It's not safe!"

"Please, let me go with you," Elena pleaded. "I really want to see my big brother, please, I miss him."

"It's way too dangerous for you, sweetie." Dawn frowned apologetically.

"I don't care, please, just let me see him." Elena frowned back.

"You could get hurt..." Dawn tried to make her understand.

"I don't care; I really want to see him!" Elena cried. "All I want is to see my big brother!"

"All right, you can come..." Action Girl soon sighed in defeat. "But if it gets too dangerous, you have to get out of here, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am..." Elena nodded.

"Stay close to us, dear." Dawn cooed.

Elena nodded and went with them, though stayed close and careful.

* * *

"Well, here we are..." Action Girl said before she opened the door to see an older boy with a harpoon who was laughing rather insanely.

Elena grew scared and hid behind Dawn.

"Who are you two?" Corey demanded as he looked over to Action Girl and Dawn.

"We're here to help you." Dawn told him.

"STAY BACK!" Corey glared. "I HAVE A HARPOON!"

"Let us help you, please." Action Girl told him.

"I DON'T NEED _YOUR_ HELP, YOU CAPED FREAK!" Corey snapped.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"General, I see Corey." A man told the general of the SWAT Team.

"Good work, men." The General approved.

* * *

"Stay close to me, Elena." Dawn warned.

"I NEVER GOT MY TIP!" Corey snapped, laughing wildly again.

"You need to calm down, Corey." Action Girl told him.

"NEVER!" Corey yelled. " **I NEED A TIP!** "

"COREY!" Action Girl called. "It's going to be okay!"

"I NEED A TIP, WHAT DELIVERY BOY GETS NO TIP!?" Corey grew hysterical. "YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF 'EM! I-"

Action Girl reached into her pocket and took out a twenty dollar bill.

"Wh-What's that?" Corey asked softly, emerging from his psychopathic rage.

"It's a tip for you, Delivery Boy," Action Girl calmly told him. "You deserve it."

"Please, Big Brother, I don't want you to go away again." Elena pouted.

"I-I-I..." Corey stammered as his eyes widened. "What have I done?! I don't deserve to live!"

"You're darn right, you don't." The warden said as he soon came over with a gun and had it pointed right at Corey.

Corey shut his eyes and decided to let the warden get it over with, but he looked very sad and sorry for what he had done in the past.

"Nooo!" Elena cried out as she soon began to cry.

The warden was about to shoot the gun until Action Girl then grabbed the gun and crushed it. "Why did you do that?!" he then scolded the superhero. "He needs to be put down!"

"Can't you see he's suffered enough!?" Action Girl gestured as Corey was very miserable.

"Can't you see that he's a lunatic that needs to be put down?!" The warden argued before looking to Elena. "Same goes for that little girl."

Elena screamed and cried, clinging to her brother.

"Clearly you have no heart!" Dawn glared at the warden, disgusted with how he wanted to put Corey down, regardless of him seeming to have learned his lesson. "Look... I know he means well, and I know that he went insane, but that's no reason to put him down like a wild animal!"

"Butt out, hippie," The warden glared back. "He's killed a priest and even some of my men! Also, he killed that Eskimo family!"

"Can't you see that he's sorry now!?" Dawn gestured to Corey as he was a weeping mess. "Everybody deserves a second chance..." she then looked softly to Corey. "What if I helped him?" she offered. "I always wanted to be a psychiatrist if I couldn't help Mother Earth."

"Hmm... I don't think so." The warden said before he soon kicked Corey in the ribs.

Corey grunted and gasped a little, feeling very unwell from the kick. "I deserve that... Just get it over with..." he told the warden.

The warden then decided to push him off the side of the roof to make him crash down in the middle of the road.

* * *

"General, he's falling off the roof now!" The helper man called out.

"Don't just stand there!" The General told him. "Do something!"

Then, all of the sudden, shadows appeared, surrounding Corey and helped him back onto the roof, and he looked to Action Girl in shock.

"You saved my life...?" The ex-Pizza Boy asked the superhero.

"Hey, you heard Dawn," Action Girl said to him with a friendly smile. "Everybody deserves a second chance."

"Thank you..." Corey smiled tenderly.

 **"WHAT ARE YOU DOING SAVING THAT MANIAC?!** " The warden snapped at Action Girl.

"He doesn't deserve this harsh treatment!" Action Girl glared.

"Well, in that case... Maybe you should be put down since you're the maniac sister." The warden then said before threatening Elena now.

Elena cried as she was going to die.


End file.
